darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Char/dialogue
*'Player:' I'd like to talk about your past, and Firemaking. **''If not 91 firemaking'' *** Player: 'What do you plan to do now? *** '''Char: '''I will stay here and train, until I am worthy again. *** '''Player: '''Train in Firemaking? *** '''Char: '''Of course, fool. *** '''Player: '''Could you train me? *** '''Char: '''Perhaps. I see a spark of talent in you, but you need to progress your skills further before you are worthy of my time. ** Ask about training. ***'Char: Are you ready to begin? ****'Player:' Yes! *****'Char:' Get on with it then. ****'Player:' Could you show me how to do it, again? *****'Char:' As a child, I learned the basics of fire building and control, but Zaros taught me something new. *****'Char:' You can get great worth from your fires if you create them in specific patterns, and have the right knowledge. *****'Char:' I have constructed the grid behind me to train this skill. You will find the patterns I use in my journals. *****'Char:' For example, the basic square. *****'Char:' Or the spiral. *****'Char:' Of course there is one pattern, very close to my heart, that I did not write down. *****'Char:' I will give you a set amount of time to make as many arrangements as you can, and will reward you for each arrangement made. Use this side as a base, as I did in my examples, so I can see your patterns properly. *****'Char:' Are you ready to begin? **'Player:' I'd like to talk to you about Zaros. ***''After the Temple at Senntisten but before Fate of the Gods'' ****'Char:' I have told you, mortal, I will not tell you any more. ****'Player:' But when I was with Azzanadra- ****'Char:' Azzanadra! How do you know this name? I demand you tell me! ****'Player:' I know him! I helped him contact Zaros himself. ****'Char:' Insolent creature! Why did you keep this from me? ****'Player:' I didn't want to say it in front of the firemakers... ****'Player:' And you did seem quite distracted trying to kill us. ****'Char:' I cannot accuse you of lying. ****'Char:' I may despise the Mahjarrat race for Zamorak's doings, but Azzanadra was always one of the exceptions. A true, loyal and brave follower of Zaros. ****'Char:' He must think greatly of you to allow you to be present when making contact with our almighty Zaros. I suppose it cannot harm to share with you. ****'Char:' Zaros may be gone, but only fools and those with Zamorak's overwhelming self-confidence would assume Zaros was oblivious to his future. ****'Char:' Azzanadra and I are both restored. There are others, I'm pretty sure of it, and we will strive to put Zaros' plans in to motion. ****'Player:' What plans? What others? ****'Char:' Azzanadra may trust you but that does not mean I have to. I have told you enough. ***''After Fate of the Gods'' ****'Char:' I have told you all I wish to, mortal. *'Player': I'd like to talk about Guthix's death. **''If you sided with the Zarosians'' ***'Char': A victorious day! ***'Char': I am glad you chose the true path, . Zaros will prevail, and we will stand together in his glory. ***'Player': I look forward to it. ***'Char:' Let me tell you something, . You chose 'our' plan, but it was not the plan of all Zarosians. ***'Char:' It was Azzanadra, Wahisietel and Akthanakos' plan. The Mahjarrat... they wanted to keep Guthix alive. ***'Player:' So you didn't? ***'Char:' Of course not! To claim Guthix's death, the destruction of the Edicts, in the name of Zaros? What an honour; the greatest gift for Zaros! ***'Char:' And then Sliske took it all for himself. He left Nex and I to go along with the Mahjarrat, believing it was the only way. But he was just out for himself. ***'Player:' But he did still kill Guthix. Allowing for Zaros' return. ****''Before Fate of the Gods'' *****'Char:' That is true. But when Zaros returns, who do you think he will praise most? Those who turned up, or the one that killed Guthix? It should have been me. ****''After Fate of the Gods'' *****'Char:' It turns out I was wrong. If I had been the one to kill Guthix, I wonder if Zaros would have excommunicated me. **''If you sided with the Guthixians'' ***'Char': A victorious day! And you tried to thwart us! Be gone, you may be a talented firemaker but I will not hear your Guthixian ramblings. ***'Char': Zaros will prevail, and you will burn in his wake! **''If you sided with the Saradominists'' ***'Char: '''A victorious day! And an intriguing decision from you. I cannot say I disagree with it. *** '''Player: '''You're not angry I didn't side with you, and the Zarosians? *** '''Char: '''Let me tell you something, . You denied 'our' plan, but it was not the plan of all Zarosians. *** '''Char: '''It was Azzanadra, Wahisietel and Akthanakos' plan. The Mahjarrat... they wanted to keep Guthix alive. *** '''Player: '''So you didn't? *** '''Char: '''Of course not! To claim Guthix's death, the destruction of the Edicts, in the name of Zaros? What an honour; the greatest gift for Zaros! *** '''Char: '''And then Sliske took it for himself. He left Nex and I to go along with the Mahjarrat, believing it was the only way. But he was just out for himself. *** '''Player: '''But he did still kill Guthix. Allowing Zaros' return. **** ''Before Fate of the Gods ***** Char: 'That is true. But when Zaros returns, who do you think he will praise most? Those who turned up, or the one that killed Guthix? It should have been me. **** ''After Fate of the Gods ***** 'Char: '''It turns out I was wrong. If I had been the one to kill Guthix, I wonder if Zaros would have excommunicated me. *'Player: I'd like to talk about Zaros's return. **''If you gave Zaros a dark simulacrum'' ***'Char': What is there to say? He is back where he belongs. My flame grows brighter once again. ***'Player': What are you to him? ***'Char': I am Char. No more, no less. ***'Player': Well that cleared things right up, thanks. **''If you gave Zaros a light simulacrum'' ***'Char': You tried to stop him and failed - he has returned in spite of your efforts. ***'Player': That's not quite correct. If not for me, he wouldn't be back at all, not even in a weakened state. ***'Char': You played a dangerous game denying him. You should not need me to tell you that you are playing with fire. Special dialogue (The following line takes place when talking to Char in the middle of training) *'Char:' What are you doing? If you don't want my help you can just leave and stop wasting my time!